


Lie of God

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Gods and Champions [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Divine AU, God!Gabriel, M/M, Mortal!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Gabriel should know better than to keep secrets...





	

            “You lied to me,” Jack says quietly, back to Gabriel.

            “I…”  Gabriel trails off, not sure how to defend himself.

            “For the past decade you’ve fought alongside me. I’ve called you my best friend, my shield brother, my lover. And the entire damn time you were lying to me,” Jack says, clutching the windowsill tightly, wood creaking under the strain. “You lied to me over and over again.” 

            “Would you have believed me if I’d told you the truth?” challenges Gabriel.

            “Yes!” Jack snarls, twisting around and startling Gabriel. “Yes, I would have, because I’ve seen you do impossible things! I’ve seen you take out rooms of soldiers with barely a scratch. I’ve seen you get shot in the face and stand right back up. But you lied to me instead, claimed there were fewer soldiers, or that the shot missed you.”

            “Jack…” Gabriel slowly steps towards Jack, trying to not startle the blond.

            “How can I trust you?” Jack demands, leaning back against the window. “You hid the fact that you were a god for over a decade. You had me fall in love with an illusion for no reason.”

Jack closes his eyes. Gabriel is only three feet away from Jack and starts to reach out to him, freezing as Jack’s eyes open again. Blue painted with filmy white stare at him, making Gabriel flinch. 

“Get out Gabriel,” Jack says with a shudder. “Get out, and leave me alone.”

“Jack…” Gabriel pleads.

“No. Get out,” Jack hisses. “I won’t be your champion. I refuse to be the champion of a god who spent a decade lying to me.”

“I refuse to be a champion for War and Death. Now get out Gabriel. _Now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is the start of an entire 'verse. Gonna be nice and give a slight amount of basic info
> 
> Gods: Gabriel (War and Death), Jesse (Darkness and Destruction [also called the Trickster]), Satya (Light and Creation [also called the Dancer]), Angela (Peace and Life), Lucio (Justice and Music), Lena (Time)
> 
> Champions: Jack (Gabriel's), Hanzo (Jesse's), Genji (Satya's), Fareeha (Angela's), Hana (Lucio's), Amelie (Lena's)


End file.
